TH Elrond's Secret
by VioletVision
Summary: Ship AU - Elrond has been alone and sad since his wife passed, but now he finds a dragon slaying female Ainur completely fascinating. Same AU realm as "TH Elvenking's Visitors".
1. Chapter 1

**Title: TH Elrond's Secret**

**Chapter 1: The Gods**

**Spoiler Alert: **The Hobbit, LOTR (books, maps and movies)

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, Violence, Humor, AU (means not all canon)

**Pairing:** Elrond/OC…Hints of Thranduil/Alyssa, Legolas/Tauriel

**Summary:** Ship - Elrond has been alone since his wife left for the Undying Lands, but most don't know her true fate. The Ainur envoy that has entered Middle Earth knows what transpired.

**A/N: ** Do not expect a Canon Fic. This picks up where my fic TH Thranduil's Visitors left off. Thranduil now has an Elvenqueen, but does not know Legolas and Tauriel are bonded.

…..

….

…

Elrond nudged his horse forward to the tree line to join Elvenking Thranduil and Elvenqueen Alyssa. Elrond remarked, "The two envoys truly ride white horses with massive wings. Do you suppose they are Ainur?"

Thranduil turned to his Elvenqueen. She shook her head. "Don't look at me. The Hobbit never mentioned gods showing up before the Lord of the Rings movie. I read the books a long time ago too, but I don't think any of them just showed up between Rivendell and Mirkwood announcing who they are. And Legolas never really talked about his family or what happened in Mirkwood. He was too busy."

"Doing what exactly?" Legolas rode up with Tauriel close at his side.

"You know. Stuff." Alyssa smiled knowing that she couldn't answer him without the risk of altering the future. She may have come from a realm where The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings were movies and books were talked about openly, but here in Middle Earth she transformed into an Elf and had to keep most of what she knew a secret.

Elrond nodded out at the field before them. "Let us return to the matter at hand. They claim to be envoys for the Ainur, and there appear to only be two of them. So leaving them waiting would be an insult."

Thranduil started foreword, "Very well."

Elrond let them take the lead. It was Thranduil's army at their back acting as escort after all. As he watched the two pairs before him, he became painfully aware that he was the only one not riding with the one he loved.

He knew he should focus on what was happening, but his mind wondered over the reason that he was alone. His Lady wife Celebrían had been traveling when she was set upon by Orcs. Their sons Elrohir and Elladan had rescued her, but she never fully recovered. Even with all of Elrond's legendary skills at healing, he was unable to restore her. She left for the Undying Lands for further healing and as far as everyone in Middle Earth knew she arrived safely. A letter had arrived in Rivendell along with a pink ribbon he knew she kept in her hair. It spoke of a water serpent attacking the ship dragging his wife into the depths. It ended with a signature of sorts: The One Who Could Not Save Her.

Elrond then sent his own missive to the Undying Lands. The reply spoke of the attack and a bright light that attacked the water serpent. It eventually blinded the survivors that floated around the overturned ship. When the light left, the ship was righted again, and they climbed back inside as their sight returned. Two Elves spoke of how the serpent swallowed Celebrían whole and how the light followed it into the water. Neither returned. They did not know anything about the letter he received.

He bid those in the Undying Lands not to mention her passing in any form as his sons were still unsteady after her attack. Being Elven twins meant they could fuel each other's emotions. It had been recorded in the past that the death of a parent had sent a set of twins into such a state of despair feeding off of each other's pain that they killed one another to escape it. He remembered another instance of the death of a sibling caused a pair of twins to become crazed berserkers killing anything at random until their family had to dispose of them. Elrond had no intension of ending his own son's lives and so he kept the secret.

When such thoughts consume Elrond's mind, he often remembered the state in which he found Elrohir the full moon after Celebrían left for the Undying Lands. Elrond had found Elrohir holding a book that belonged to his mother. Elrohir whispered to it as if he were speaking with her. He then pulled out a knife and dragged it across his arm letting blood spill onto the cover. Elrond did not intervene because Elrohir chanted the wound closed and left the book on a table. No, Elrond was not going to risk their lives with the truth.

Now, riding across the field toward the two envoys, he wondered about the story of the light that drove off the water serpent. It had been over five hundred years ago, but his heart beat with a hope that maybe the Ainur had saved his wife. He wondered if they did then she may live with them. It was known to happen in the First Age. Elves would stay with them from time to time. He told himself that it was not probable, but he determined to find a way to speak with one of the Ainur alone if he could.

Thranduil stopped his elk at a reasonable distance with Alyssa on her horse at his side. Legolas moved to her other side, and Tauriel calmed her horse stopping on Legolas's other side.

Elrond moved next to Thranduil, but kept his horse back a foot letting it be visually known that he was deferring to the Elvenking as the leader of the group. He knew Thranduil would appreciate the formal nod, and it would lessen compilations.

Elrond's eyes scanned over the two large horses that had eagle wings then to the riders. The male had long blondish hair that shimmered blue in the sunlight. His skin was a pale white that set off his brilliant sapphire eyes. Peaking out behind his hair were pointed ears that were a lot longer and pointier than an Elves. He wore a deep blue robe over silver armor that appeared to be an alteration of an ancient Elvish design.

Elrond turned to the other envoy seeing that she was obviously a woman. Large green eyes sparkled like emeralds surrounded by long dark lashes. Her skin was as pale as the man's, but her long hair danced with glimpses of purple in the breeze instead of blue. The bronze colored armor did nothing to hide her curvy figure, and from the way it was designed he knew she would be able to maneuver better than her counterpart. His armor appeared to be new with no blemishes, but hers showed signs of vigorous use.

Thranduil determined to give them as little information as possible. He hoped to gain as much as he could. "I am Elvenking Thranduil of Mirkwood. And you are?"

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but the man beat her to it. "I am Alarin of Springfield Glen, descendant of…"

Elrond listened to his long recitation memorizing all the locations and names, but found himself glancing at the woman. When Alarin first spoke, her eyes had flashed with annoyance. There had been restrained power and passion behind the emerald that Elrond knew he would not forget anytime soon. For hundreds of years, there was little that was different, and he told everyone that he savored peace above all else. One day was much like the last. Study ancient manuscripts, try to divine the future to save Middle Earth, and patrol for Orcs. He wondered what it would be like to have one such as her by his side.

Elrond listened to Alarin wondering when he would stop then he saw a flicker of annoyance in the woman's eyes again.

Her voice flowed out as smooth as honey, but Elrond saw she was controlling herself. "No one cares about the places and people you speak of. I'm a princess of our realm and even my name and title does not last this long."

Alarin spoke in their own language as she just did. "I'm about half way done. I want them to know with whom they deal."

She tipped her head to Alarin still speaking in her own language and with a sweetness that was forced. "They are from a different realm of existence you imbecile."

The only Elf that understood them was Elrond. Elrond was concentrating to follow along and once he fully understood he had to stifle a chuckle.

Her brilliant eyes flared then focused on his. She was shocked that any of them would know their tongue. After studying the shape of his eyes, hair color, and nose, she was aware of his ancestor, and it made sense to her.

She continued to speak in her own language for Elrond's benefit, but did not peer at him directly. "It would appear that the line of Melian the Maia and Thingol still walks this realm." She glanced to Alarin who inspected Thranduil.

Alarin spoke to her. "How can you tell? They all appear to be the same with different hair colors. I think you're just making things up to try to appear smarter than you are. There are those that call you intelligent, but you truly need a man to rule for you once you are Queen. I think I would make a wonderful choice as I was telling your mother the other day. I pointed out my lineage, and she agreed with me."

She blinked several times in a row reminding herself that she promised her mother the Queen of Lorantia that she would not kill Alarin. She glanced at him and wondered if she could just maim him a little.

Elrond was grinning ear to ear knowing that being around such a woman would never be dull. He whispered for Thranduil's benefit in the common tongue wondering if she would hear or understand him. "It would appear they very well may be who they say they are."

Elrond watched the tip of her ear twitch. _Yes_, he mused, _she did hear but did she understand._

She glanced at the group then settled on Thranduil speaking Elvish as Alarin had when he introduced himself. "I am Princess to the Crown Valintria of Lorantia. We are of a different realm of existence. I told your scouts we are Ainur. That is the closest word you would use for what we are. There are Ainur who create worlds, but we are a kind that sustain one and protect the others."

Valintria's attention focused on Alyssa. A faint smile moved across her lips before she continued. "It would appear that you have had visitors from other realms. Your," She glanced down then back up deciding on the closest word. "…aura is a different…color you could say. You are not from here as we are not from here. Do you understand?"

Thranduil nodded. "We understand. What we do not understand is why you are here."

Alarin tipped his head up. "Valintria was the one that came here. I followed her. I'm trying to find out the same answer as you are."

Valintria took a deep breath and let it out. "You know why I am here. You didn't have to follow me."

"I know why you are officially here, but you did not have to show yourself to them to complete the task. That means you need them for something." Alarin folded is arms then realized his mistake of letting go of the reins while kicking his feet back and forth in the saddle. The Pegasus started moving away. He fumbled with the reins as Valintria stared at the grass waiting for him to move back into place.

A white wing thrashed out. She had to duck down to avoid being slapped in the face. The Pegasus was almost turned completely in the wrong direction when Valintria gave up. "Nersee ignore his commands and just stand by me as you were."

The Pegasus Nersee trotted in a circle and moved back into position. A flustered Alarin would have fallen off his saddle if Nersee did not lift his folded wing and press his leg holding him in place.

Alyssa could not stifle the giggle any more, and Elrond was back to grinning ear to ear.

Alarin's voice did not even hold the pretense of politeness that Valintria had afforded him. He spoke in his own tongue still having never noticed that Elrond could understand. "It is not going to work."

Valintria froze and her Pegasus turned his head to watch Alarin speak. "None of them will want you either."

Valintria's voice was barely a whisper in her own tongue. "Be quiet."

"I will not be quiet. They cannot understand me anyway. I know why you are here. You could have dispatched the filth without letting yourself be seen. It is because of the ancient pact that was made with the Elves so long ago when they first became aware of our existence."

Valintria turned to face him speaking louder, "I said be quiet."

"It stated that if a member of the crown returned here seeking an alliance that one of their kings would be bound to marry the one seeking the alliance." He spit the words out like daggers. "None of our men will have you, so you have come here seeking a husband instead of marrying me."

Valintria felt a flush of deep purple fan all over her face. Her mount shifted, and she watched as his white as snow coat solidified into a kind of darkened armor. "It's alright Daree. Stop changing."

But he didn't listen to her either. Daree's skeletal structure shifted closer to that of a massive black panther with splotchy marks of purple along his now armored body.

Elrond watched the transformation before him knowing his mount did not like the instant addition of a predator to the scene. He still trusted him to hold his ground; he knew the other horses would because they were battle hardened.

Elrond further knew that Thranduil's archers were probably taking aim right about now. With a glance from Thranduil, Elrond held his hand farthest away from him out to the side and lowered it slowly knowing it was the signal for them to wait for further orders.

Alarin continued, but started speaking in Elvish for all to understand. "So Elvenking Rand, will you honor the pact and marry Valintria."

"His name is Thranduil and Alarin, you need to stop this. That is not why I'm here." Valintria glanced up seeing that he was not even looking at her, but watching Thranduil.

Thranduil reached out taking Alyssa's hand wanting no part in whatever scheme Alarin was playing. "I already have an Elvenqueen. I cannot have two."

Alyssa squeezed his hand remembering all the trouble they went through to be together. There was no way in hell she was giving him up that easily. Papers be damned. "He's mine."

Alarin nodded. "And you are?"

"Legolas. Elvenking Thranduil's son."

"Will you marry Valintria then in your father's place per the blood pact that was signed with our people or will you be forsworn and die?" Alarin questioned.

Tauriel grabbed Legolas by the arm and spoke loudly. "He is already bonded with me."

Legolas spoke next. "Yes and cannot be forced to marry another."

Thranduil slowly turned to Tauriel with death in his eyes. He felt Alyssa tug his hand before she whispered. "It's for the best." Thranduil decided she was right and focused his anger at the man who dared to get his name wrong. He didn't care if he was a god he wanted him to pay for it.

Alarin pointed at Elrond. "What about you?"

Thranduil shook his head. "It would appear that we are all already bonded to another and cannot be expected to honor the pact at this time. Now I must insist that you leave our lands."

Elrond kept quiet about his secret that his wife was most likely dead these past five hundred years. A small part of him wished he could declare his belief and offer himself to her. He thought about his sons mental states and remained silent.

Alarin grinned wickedly. "See. You show up and magically every man in the army is bonded. Even that servant does not want you. I cannot give you away. Not even to servants."

Elrond watched him waved a hand in his direction. He glanced down at his brown robe and hair knowing he did not dress as elaborate and shinny as Thranduil, but he didn't think that made him appear to be a servant. He blinked and forgot about his own pride when he saw the flash of pain on Valintria's face. He guessed this was not the first time that the idiot had belittled her with an audience watching. Elrond's hand moved to his sword of its own accord.

Alarin blundered on. "You should take my offer and be done with your deviousness. No one wants a woman that dresses and acts like a man. No man in this realm or any other would tolerate your other shortcomings and weaknesses, but I will suffer through if you will learn your place."

Alarin finally turned to Valintria seeing that her steed had transformed and so had she. He jerked back as if slapped. Instead of the massive Pegasus he expected, there was a black winged jungle cat with sharp teeth snapping in his direction.

In place of the goddess princess with words of honey, he beheld her in her warrior form. Her hair had changed into dark purple and black that flowed from surges of power instead of wind. Her deep emerald eyes were lighter, fangs protruded from her mouth, and talons were extended from her fingertips. Black runes formed over her skin like tattooed vines.

Alarin saw his death in her eyes.

Alarin jerked the reins, but his Pegasus would not budge. "You cannot kill me. Your mother forbade it! He said for us to leave, so change back to yourself and lets leave."

Valintria ran her tongue over her fangs. "This is who I am. You usually spout orders from a throne and thousands run to do your bidding. But you are not my King to presume to order me about. And, when you are in someone else's realm, you do as they wish. You have invaded their land. They can kill you if they wish, and I will not stop them."

Thranduil felt the emotions of his Elvenqueen flow across their bond; he knew her desires. He changed what he was about to say. "I said for you to leave, and not her. I suggest you return to your realm. Now." The last word was spoken with a deadly coldness that chilled the air momentarily.

Alarin fell backwards flailing off his Pegasus who kicked in his direction when he did not move fast enough. "I am not strong enough to go back on my own. You know that. You have to take me back. We can announce our engagement since no one else will have you."

"No we won't, but I'll help you leave." Her eyes sparkled back to their darker green color then the rest of her changed back. "And so you know, I will never marry you. Not even if you were the last man in existence in any realm. Not even if my life depended on it."

Valintria extended a hand and chanted out melodic words. The ground under Alarin glowed blue as he spoke. "Are you so sure about that last part?"

Valintria stopped chanting and swung her hand to the side. The ground under him opened. He fell into it with a high pitched scream.

Valintria rubbed her hands together with a wicked smile of her own then remembered she had an audience. She turned to them already completely back in the form she was when they first saw her. "He's alright. Although I may have landed him in the marshes by his Glen instead of a field. He'll no doubt be bathing the rest of the day trying to rid himself of the stench." She slid down off her Pegasus and sat on the grass.

"Serves him right. He was pushing his luck." Alyssa slowly rode forward toward her.

Thranduil tried to grab her arm.

"Stop that." Alyssa smacked her hand out without looking.

Elrond dismounted and walked over watching Valintria's amusement at the way Thranduil and Alyssa interacted. He saw it fade as he knew his had when he had watched them before. He didn't know what she needed assistance with, but he was determined that he be part of the solution.

Alyssa sat beside her. "Are you OK?"

Valintria blinked at her as if she didn't understand the question then she shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I actually need to help you, but I need you to let me help you."

Elrond stepped forward getting her attention. "With what my Lady?"

Valintria rubbed her forehead and spoke. "It moved between the temporal barriers when it was weakened. Usually, I phase in undetected and tag them. That lets me take them with me as I leave then I finish them when I get back. This time, he's too big to do that with, so I knew there was no way I could remain invisible. That means I'll have to kill it then tag it; I'll need to chant a larger portal to send it back to my realm."

Thranduil moved closer towering over the group. "What exactly is the it that you need to kill that found a way into our realm?"

Valintria raised her head to him. "An ancient dragon."

**A/N:** Please take a few moments to let me know what you think. Your reviews and messages help me write.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: TH Elrond's Secret**

**Chapter 2: Preparation**

**Spoiler Alert: **The Hobbit, LOTR (books, maps and movies)

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, Violence, Humor, AU (means not all canon)

**Pairing:** Elrond/OC…Hints of Thranduil/Alyssa, Legolas/Tauriel

**Summary:** Ship - Elrond has been alone since his wife left for the Undying Lands, but most don't know her true fate. The Ainur envoy that has entered Middle Earth knows what transpired.

**A/N: ** Another day another dragon.

…..

….

…

Thranduil held Valintria's gaze as he questioned, "A dragon is near?"

She stood, "Yes, I followed him here, and I believe he sensed my entry into this realm. He will arrive shortly. I can feel him moving in from the East." Her hand swept out over the field pointing.

Thranduil's eyes lost focus, and he stared blindly into the distance. The ground trembled from the force of his emotions that were still being altered by the bond sickness that was mostly gone.

Alyssa reached out taking his hand. "Thranduil. You have to stop. You'll rip the ground opened again."

No response.

Legolas moved to his side, "If you do not stop, Alyssa will die."

Thranduil focused on his Elvenqueen and the ground stopped quaking. "How big is the beast?"

Valintria responded. "About a tenth of this field. From what I can sense, he has been around since before the First Age in this realm."

"Oh dear gawd." Alyssa pressed against Thranduil. "Smaug was bigger than two jumbo jets. Is this one bigger? Never mind. That doesn't matter. This is only half your army Thranduil. Is that enough?"

Tauriel opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't need an army let alone half of one." Valintria straightened her shoulders.

Elrond stepped closer to her speaking quickly, "Surely you do not mean to fight it alone."

"I do."

Elrond moved in front of her. "Have you ever fought one so large and ancient?"

Valintria's gaze moved to the East then back to him. "Once."

"And what happened?"

"I died."

Everyone remained quiet waiting for her to elaborate.

Valintria shook her head. "I was young and I didn't have the weapons and armor I have now. I happened upon it by mistake. I wasn't prepared. Another Ainur had to bring me back before I was true dead. He teleported me away from the serpent then he killed it. He spent the next ten years teaching me how to kill them properly."

"And where is he?" Tauriel questioned wondering if they could get further help.

"Dead." Valintria took a deep breath. "They said he slipped on tea and broke his neck from falling just wrong on an enchanted blade that just happened to be on the floor blade up."

Elrond's eyebrow shot up. "And are they lying?"

"They were Alarin's people, so I'm pretty sure that's a yes. They weren't going to let me go into the chamber to look for myself. They hid behind Crown Procedures, but none of them stopped me when I changed in front of them into my warrior form. I shouldn't have done it, but it was the only way. I went inside and sensed a dark magic in the room. I haven't been able to match it to anything yet."

"Then his threat about forcing you to marry him?" Elrond became furious, but forced his voice and appearance to remain normal.

"Was real. He may have me killed next. For all I know, that is what this dragon is and he tagged along to watch. Alright, we don't have time for this. It's almost to the other side of that mountain. Just keep your people back in the trees as they are now."

"You are not fighting it alone." Elrond rested his hand on his sword handle. "And if this is an ancient dragon, why are there not more Ainur here to assist you?"

"Because when they do, most of them die." Valintria shook her head. "I was tracking it when it came here, and sent word that if I don't check in by tomorrow they are to send a small army here to try to kill it. I'm going to try first and if not then they will be here to try to take care of it."

Legolas inclined his head. "If you are not truly confident you can kill it yourself, why not send for them to come now if they will most likely fight it later? Would it not be better to fight with combined strength?"

"I'm not going to be responsible for more deaths." Valintria jutted out her chin. "Dragons are death, and if you let them talk they will tell you that themselves. Using the army should only be as a last resort."

Legolas watched her letting his uncertainty show in his face.

Valintria continued. "If I die, I have five other sisters that can rule when my mother steps down. A dragon can breathe out fire all day and in seconds can melt an entire army while they stand in formation waiting for orders. If the army is decimated, who will protect our home? Any manner of evil could then march in, kill, and torture the children and the weakest of us who do not know how to fight. Would you be responsible for that? No, using an army against a dragon is…"

"Folly." Thranduil ended the sentence.

Valintria watched him wondering how long ago he learned that truth. "And as a leader, you cannot leave your people unprotected. You have to be willing to die to save the army that can save them from what happens next."

They watched each other.

Alyssa's voice broke the momentary silence. "The needs of the many. I understand, but I don't have to like it. Alright. I don't know how to fight, but if I did I would."

Thranduil squeezed Alyssa's hand then kissed her letting love flash in his eyes before releasing her to stand by Elrond. "I will fight."

"You should stay in the trees with your people." Valintria nodded at them.

Elrond's eyebrows danced every time he said the word will, "And when it kills you, which it most likely _will_ if you fight it alone, what do you think _will_ happen to this army behind me? All it _will _have to do is torch the forest. I've seen them light an entire valley on fire. You said yourself they could be melted in seconds. I have fought them before. Let me help you."

Legolas nodded to Tauriel who stepped forward. "We will help as well."

"Alright. Yes, I'm not sure if I can do this alone, but I can't be responsible for your lives." Valintria rubbed her fingers over the armor on her shoulder. "And I don't have enough for everyone."

Elrond tipped his head not knowing what it was she had, but believed it was what was helping her fight the dragons. "How many do you have enough for?"

"Two other than myself."

"Then I am one." Elrond nodded.

"I am the second." Thranduil added before Legolas and Tauriel could offer. He turned to the new couple. "Take Alyssa into the trees and protect her. No, listen to me. If we die, get her into the mountain. Get everyone inside the mountain." Thranduil thought about Alyssa and everything she meant to him and how wolves had killed his last Elvenqueen. He pictured Alyssa covered in blood in a similar ruin. "…at all costs."

Legolas and Tauriel nodded in unison.

"I love you." Alyssa threw her arms around Thranduil. "Don't you dare die on me."

Thranduil held her close before hoisting her onto his elk and handing her the reins to her horse. "I do not intend on it my gem. Now go."

Elrond watched the exchange trying not to feel the lack of such things in his own life. It had been over five hundred years since anyone had spoken words of romantic love to him. In this moment, he felt the void inside that was hollowed out by grief and loss. There was nothing to fill it up. No happy new love speaking kind words to shrink the chasm. No arms wrapping around him or soft lips offering comfort.

"Take this." Valintria reached inside her armor and pulled out a black oval disk the size of a quarter. "Legolas, press this to the first tree you come to when you get there. On contact it will hold in place and enchant the forest so that he will not see or smell any of you. Just remember to be completely silent."

Legolas took the offered item and mounted his horse to quickly follow the others to the woods.

"How much time?" Elrond focused to the East.

"Enough for them to set up the enchantment before he is able to know they are there. And for all that is sacred take off all those robes." Valintria waved her hand in a circle opening a portal to her personal storage in her quarters. "It's like you guys want to catch on fire. How many layers of fabric to you guys need? I don't know how you walk around without tripping." She climbed in half way then came back throwing armor at their feet.

Elrond couldn't help the grin as he threw down his robe and undid the next layer of clothing. "Takes practice not to catch fire with all that on."

Valintria reached inside for more items. "Put these on too. It has blood hardened enchantments, and is coated in a layer that has mithril mixed with blended dragon hearts."

Elrond latched on the armor that was similar to Valintria's. He checked his legs, arms, and the chest piece before securing the helmet in place. "I can barely tell I have it on." He turned to inspect Thranduil.

The Elvenking had everything in place but the helmet. He was holding it away from him as if it was a putrid maggot infested skull.

Elrond tied his hair back in a braid, "Put it on."

"Yes put it on." Valintria spoke.

"Blended dragon hearts?" Thranduil now held it with one finger and thumb. "Blood enchantments?"

Valintria quickly offered. "Means you can take the blast of dragon fire without dying…for the first twenty seconds or so."

Thranduil secured the helmet in place.

"Just don't freak out when it covers your skin."

"What?" Thranduil barked.

Valintria didn't answer, but chanted in her own tongue.

Elrond couldn't understand what she was saying because the words blended together as if it were all one sound. The echo of her voice was mesmerizing and terrifying at the same time because it held power. It was the same kind of energies that created the realm where they now existed.

Elrond watched as Valintria transformed into her warrior form. Her hair darkened from a light blond that reflected light with shimmers of purple to that of a deep violet mixed with midnight black. Her eyes lightened even as fangs and talons appeared. Black tattoo runes appeared on her skin that showed. The power wrapped around her like wind mingled with fog. He had never witnessed anything so stunningly hypnotizing.

She lifted her hand and used the talon of another to cut along her finger. She pressed the dripping blood to each of their set of armor before her voice ceased the chanting. The wind and fog dissipated.

Thranduil clawed at the armor as extra layers coated his skin like a thin tight fitting material.

"It's alright." Valintria tried to calm him. "It will keep you alive."

He stilled and withdrew his sword inspecting it. "What has this filth done to my sword?"

Elrond inspected his own.

"Made it stronger. Means if you're strong enough, you can work a dragon scale off. Take these." She passed out several red oval disks. "Pry off a scale close to his wings then press these bone disks into the wounds. They move around inside cutting up muscle. Helps get him on the ground. I swear one day I'll find something that just rips their wings off but till then, this is the best option."

Elrond nodded. "And what will you be doing while we ride a flying dragon prying off scales?" He almost commented that prying off dragon scales with swords was not possible, but he remembered he was talking to a goddess who grabs things in and out of other realms with blue water like portals.

"Daree and I will distract him and try to cut out his eyes. Nersee is the wounded bait. He's going to know it's a trap, but we will let him think that is what we are hiding instead of what we are."

Elrond folded his arms glancing behind her to the Pegasus Nersee who now had a unicorn horn sticking out of his head and Daree who was in his massive winged panther form. "And what would that be?"

Valintria smiled wickedly. "Leaves."

Elrond and Thranduil watched her wave her hands at a pile of branches freshly ripped off a tree that Nersee and Daree had collected while they talked.

Elrond took a deep breath. "Are we supposed to understand what that means?"

"No. Alyssa does that as well. She knows what it means and that is enough." Thranduil lifted his hand that was covered in dark red chainmail and poked at his face. "At least this filth does not feel sticky, but I appear as though I have been dipped in blood and dried out in the sun."

Elrond turned to him. "Yes, you do."

"Do you understand why she just had Daree bite Nersee?"

Elrond heard the growl of a dragon off in the distance. "No, I do not."

**A/N: **Please take a moment to let me know what you think. Your reviews and messages help me write. What color is the ancient dragon?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: TH Elrond's Secret**

**Chapter 3: Fight**

**Spoiler Alert: **The Hobbit, LOTR (books, maps and movies)

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, Violence/Gore, Humor, AU (means not all canon)

**Pairing:** Elrond/OC…Hints of Thranduil/Alyssa, Legolas/Tauriel

**Summary:** Ship - Elrond has been alone since his wife left for the Undying Lands, but most don't know her true fate. The Ainur envoy that has entered Middle Earth knows what transpired.

**A/N: ** Did someone request a blue dragon?

…..

….

…

Valintria cleared her throat and the leaves rustled as if wind blew over them. "He'll come to the blood. They're intelligent and evil beyond comprehension, but they're still animals. The oldest ones can't resist blood. They crave it like the ones who are not as ancient as them crave gold."

Elrond kept a watch for the dragon, but his peripheral vision revealed the leaves were loosely in a circle that kept expanding and widening the distance between leaves. Within the matter of seconds, it expanded over a vast area. If he did not know what to watch for, he would have not noticed them at this point; it wasn't a perfect circle after all.

Valintria whispered, "When he breathes fire on you, run forward and climb from his head to the base of his wings and get to work."

"This is madness," Thranduil heard the rumble of the dragon's deep voice reverberating in the clearing – the ground lightly trembled.

Thranduil's eyes darted to where his Elvenqueen was no doubt watching him, and he calmed himself. He grit his teeth determined that her life was well worth walking into the inferno that once melted half of his body down to the bone. He trusted his son to get his Elvenqueen to the safety of the mountain if he fell. "I will do as you say."

"As will I my Lady." Elrond rolled his shoulders. He had no love to protect, but he would be damned if he didn't try to keep those pledged in bond alive. He knew all too keenly the loss of such a connection.

In this moment, Elrond finally let go of the miniscule hope that his wife was somehow miraculously still alive. Not even the goddess that stood before him could defeat certain dragons alone, so what chance did his ill wife have against one in the depths of a sea? He knew the answer that he had been trying to hold onto hope to keep it away. The answer was none.

Valintria nodded at Nersee then climbed on Daree's back feeling the dark almost metallic like armor move as water over his frame. "The swords will release magic that will mask the pain of the wounds they incur, so it will not know right away you have worked scales loose. One more thing. When I fall to my death…don't save me."

Elrond's head jerked to her direction as Daree carried her farther down the hill away from the sounds of the dragon. He blinked back to Nersee who stumbled forward limping as blood drained down his neck. Nersee folded his wings tightly to his body then his wings disappeared making him appear as a large white horse.

Elrond breathed out. "Madness."

Thranduil responded with familiar words they had spoken to each other several times over the thousands of years they had known each other, "Death and ruin."

Elrond responded with the words he knew should be repeated next, "Life and victory."

Massive dark blue wings lifted over the trees carrying death into the clearing.

The speed of the enormous beast was known to stun entire armies into inaction till their charred bodies fell in death. Thranduil and Elrond did not fall prey to such tactics as they were battle hardened warriors who had fought fire serpents over several ages. At least, that was what Thranduil was telling himself.

The dragon opened its jaw as it swooped down. It revealed razor teeth far longer than the height of a mere Hobbit or Dwarf. Rage assaulted their ears as it growled out in challenge heading straight for them.

Thranduil kept a tight grip on his resolve as he watched the beast close the distance with wicked speed. Reflection of the sky shimmered on its scales while Thranduil watched it take another breath. He knew the exhale would bring his nightmares to life. Magic flames that would actively seek him out – its only purpose…his torture then death.

As the flames reached toward Nersee, he fell forward having walked over a portal that was hidden in a layer of leaves. The portal sealed behind him becoming ground again.

Elrond breathed in preparing to sprint as flames reached toward him. He started forward trusting the Elvenking to hold onto his sanity long enough to follow him into and out of the nightmare. He knew Thranduil was fighting his own personal demons, but knew Thranduil would feel his Elvenqueen's fear most acutely when his body disappears into flame.

It was too late to question trust in Valintria. It was too late to think of another plan. All that was left was to rush forward and avoid the predator's teeth.

Elrond's vision went gray moments before the flames touched him. Instinctively, he knew it was the mithril blood armor protecting his eyes. He could feel an increase of heat as the deadly light covered his body. His eyes snapped back to normal. Elrond was out of the flame and into the dragon's mouth that was breathing inward.

Elrond kicked off then smacked onto the ridge of its nose and slid up a blue wall that could only be the beast's forehead. His hands grabbed. He rolled to his feet sliding and working his way to the base of the wing. If the movement of wind and how it was gliding was not bad enough, each scale moved with the muscles flexing under them. Running in pitch black on wet ice layered with broken glass and marbles in a monsoon would have been much easier.

Elrond risked a glance to his side to see Thranduil stabbing down at the edge of a scale to attempt to pry it up and to gain a hand hold.

Elrond mimicked the motions and barely held on as the dragon swirled in spirals so that the dragon's back hit trees. Elrond used every skill he had ever mastered and some he had not to remain in place knowing the army below them standing still in shade from the enormous wings was lost if they did not prevail.

A shout as high pitched as an eagle sounded. The dragon righted itself, and turned in the direction of the sound, "I hear you little nightingale. I'll snap you in…"

Valintria's voice cut him off, "Blah blah. Death. Blah. Trust me. I've heard it."

The dragon rushed straight for her as Darsee held almost in place several yards above the field.

Sharp teeth bit down on air as they were already gone. Darsee carried her on nimble wings out of his path more than once before she spoke again, "Lumbering oliphant's ass!"

During a close turn, Valintria glanced over the Elves seeing that they had worked scales loose and were even now pressing the discs into the wounds. She pictured the discs burying themselves down to its heart and gauged the timing.

To Elrond's dismay, Darsee flew higher drawing the fire serpent into open air where the dragon could ride currents easier. He started prying a second scale wondering if she had finally lost her mind.

Valintria coughed out sounds then used the higher pitched areas of her voice knowing she was preparing the dragon trap. The dragon was toying with her, but she was also playing with him. It was a dangerous game and only one of the two was making it of the tango alive.

With crazed obsession, Elrond worked another scale loose and applied all of the small digging weapons he had left. He kept a watch on Thranduil seeing he was doing the same. His mind pondered a second then remembered that the swords masked the pain, so the dragon thought they were just holding onto him.

Elrond thought, _She has been buying us time with her life._ Just at that realization, the dragon out maneuvered Darsee.

Elrond and Thranduil were holding on with both hands at this point as their legs flew out. They had no sense of direction other than tumbling and being jerked around.

Elrond glanced up to see the dragon smack the side of its enormous head against Darsee. Valintria slipped off and tumbled toward the ground. The dragon ignored Darsee and swooped after Valintria.

Elrond watched in terror as they closed in on her. She was falling through layers of clouds and his mind offered images of his wife submerging in water. It was a reoccurring dream he had over the years – imaginations of his wife's death.

Elrond blinked and the vision cleared. Once again, he found himself watching while the serpent went after her. He screamed out his rage at his own helplessness to save her.

Valintria twisted in seemingly pointless effort to thrust her sword at the dragon. Elrond knew in one more second the killer jaws would snap together severing her body in half. Ending any possibility for him to get to know her more. Ending any possibility for a future together. Ending her life. It was over.

The teeth closed in, but her sword pierced the roof of the dragon's mouth. Valintria twisted as the handle of her sword slammed down on the lower jaw.

The dragon's head thrashed. Elrond could see that the sword wedged in so that if it bit down the sword would cut deeper.

Elrond thought her clever till her blood started splashing him. He could not get to her, and it was maddening.

Thranduil roared trying to make his voice heard over the constant growl of the dragon, "We have to do something. She is dying!"

Elrond was almost blind with anger at the blood that was splattering his face, "I know that!" He proceeded to curse in several languages about Orcs and oliphants knowing his healing spells directed at her would also heal the dragon because of all the thrashing.

The dragon breathed out fire in several directions trying without success to un-wedge her and the sword from his mouth. Every time the flames burst forth, Elrond started counting seconds in his mind. He prayed it never reached twenty.

Elrond saw a glimpse of land. It was getting closer. "The bastard is going to land."

Thranduil shouted back, "Or kill us all."

The dragon barrel rolled then threw out its wings just before impact.

Elrond felt himself launched into the air and lost his bearings. He landed hard and bounced. He rolled to his back and lost consciousness.

Elrond woke and his eyes could not focus, but he saw the fire serpent dragging itself. Elrond's vision went out then came back. He saw a massive panther with wings clawing at the dragon's face. It moved to the side, and he saw Valintria wedging a sword into the dragon's eye. His mind cleared enough that he remembered the winged cat was Daree. Why that seemed important, he did not know.

Elrond tried to rise, but his body betrayed him.

Nersee was prancing back and forth near the dragon's head as the beast snapped in its direction. _How did Nersee get back?_

It was only then that Elrond's eyes cleared enough for him to see what held the dragon down. The circle of leaves had closed in and formed a loose circle around the dragon and a magical dome glittered over it.

Elrond's lips twitched. The beast was grounded and blind. It couldn't even get a deep enough breath to spew out fire. His eyes darted to Valintria as a feeling of awe took over only to see that she was still bleeding from where the teeth had chomped onto her midsection.

Elrond glanced as best he could since he was not able to move his head. He finally saw Thranduil lying on his side. His Elven eyes eventually allowed him to see that he was still breathing, but Elrond saw that his head was resting on a bloody rock.

Elrond reached out his own healing magic and felt that yes – Elvenking Thranduil's life was slipping away. He glanced to Valintriathinking to somehow ask her to help him, but saw that one of her wounds on her abdomen had what could only be internal organs protruding. He breathed out knowing that she would fight till her body could no longer move. Eventually the discs would blend up its heart, and it would die. He absently pondered Valintria's sword cutting deep enough so that it pierced its brain. He refocused again and hoped that her godhead would save her.

Elrond felt what strength he had left and knew he could save himself or Thranduil but not both. He tried to tip is head toward the forest to see if help was on its way, but instead his vision faded then came back.

No, he had to make a choice.

Elrond relaxed his body knowing it was a strange thing to live for thousands of years having all the time possible for just about anything, but here he was running out. Running out of time. Running out of blood. His life was running out. But he believed he might be able to save himself.

Elrond thought about the Elvenqueen finding her dead love covered with blood. The agony. The internal death at the sight of a loved one whose body no longer functioned. Eyes that would no longer open at the sound of your voice. Limp hands that would no longer reach out to you.

Yes, he knew what that was like.

Elrond also knew how much Thranduil and the new Elvenqueen loved each other just as he knew he didn't really have a choice. He remembered showing up to a meeting thinking that Thranduil was torturing an army in one if his chambers only to find that he was mostly naked with a human…falling in love.

He could not allow such a couple's love to be turned to despair. No, there was no choice. It wasn't like anyone would be so wounded at his own passing. He was by himself and had been for a long time.

With every ounce of strength he had, Elrond forced his muddled brain and broken body to give every flicker of life to Thranduil. His lips were parted and barely able to move, but he managed a few words that would strengthen his magic.

When his hearing and sense of smell went, he continued. When his vision faltered, he continued. When his body no longer responded and he could not feel the beat of his heart, his final thoughts willed his magic to heal the Elvenking.

Elrond was absorbed into the silence of darkness. Even his conscious thoughts ceased. He was in oblivion.

…

…

.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone! Your comments and messages help me write and encourage me to keep going. And seeeeeee there was a blue dragon. I need to watch Reign of Fire again.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: TH Elrond's Secret**

**Chapter 4: Awake**

**Spoiler Alert: **The Hobbit, LOTR (books, maps and movies)

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, Violence/Gore, Humor, AU (means not all canon)

**Pairing:** Elrond/OC…Hints of Thranduil/Alyssa, Legolas/Tauriel

**Summary:** Ship - Elrond has been alone since his wife left for the Undying Lands, but most don't know her true fate. The Ainur envoy that has entered Middle Earth knows what transpired.

**A/N: **

…..

….

…

A scratch of sound. A piercing pain. Elrond came back into his body.

Elrond could not move and felt himself barely breathing, but he was not alone. He felt a cold hand pressed down on his forehead, and he knew his helmet had been removed.

Elrond could have sworn he heard Gandalf's voice mixed with his daughter's voice, but his perception cleared to hear a chirpy then melodic vocal sound near him.

He felt a resting spell of healing take him over, and he let it lull him into sleep.

Elrond awoke to the sensation of pain stabbing at his legs and arms.

His eyes opened to reveal no one was harming him. Elrond stared blankly a few seconds before he understood that the healing spell was still working on him. He thought about how almost every bone in his body had been broken, and knew the spell that took him over was a strong one.

"Thranduil? Valintria?" Elrond's hoarse voice rasped out. He turned his head where he had seen Thranduil before and was relieved to see him breathing evenly – as if asleep. _Good._

More fog lifted out of his mind, and he peered to his other side. He had to blink a few times to make out what he was seeing. A smaller version of the dome trap that held the dragon was holding Daree in place.

Daree snapped his impressive teeth and jerked his body trying to break free. A few feet away, Valintria lay unconscious on her back, and a man was reaching over her.

Elrond believed it was one of Thranduil's Elves who had finally reached them, "Is she alive?"

"What do you care Elf?" A deep male voice spoke in the common tongue.

Ignoring the protests of his body, Elrond sat up and tried to rise. A bone that was not fully fused in his lower leg gave – snapped in half. With a growl of pain, Elrond collapsed forward on his other knee. He sat back holding his hand to the leg and whispered out an enchantment of bone stitching. It felt as if the dragon was alive chomping down on him, but he ignored it when he saw Valintria was breathing.

Elrond scrutinized the male who spoke and knew his own error. His armor was an older version of Elvish design. It was light weight and most likely used for travel. Long wispy hair blew in the wind revealing the blond hair was shimmering blue in the light. Elrond knew he was Ainur. "Bitten by the dragon before it went down. Needs a healer."

"She is none of your concern." The Ainur responded with a deep gravelly voice that held menace.

Elrond knew the fog in his brain had not fully left when he heard another close behind him. He had been so intent on Valintria that he had not noticed.

Alarin stepped from behind Elrond then strode to Valintria. "You have not removed it yet," He accused.

"Latches are fused. No idea how she gets the vest off over the armor."

"I do not care how she dresses. Remove it!" Alarin fumed.

"Only way is to cut her arm off."

Elrond openly chanted speeding up the healing process knowing he would have to act soon.

"Then do it." Alarin paced.

"Cannot do that without cutting through her armor."

"Just do it."

"Its mithril blood armor." The other Ainur shook his head.

"Fine. She can reattach her arm later. I have seen her do it before." Alarin drew his sword and started hacking at Valintria's shoulder.

"Not going to work," The Ainur rubbed at his face seeing Alarin's labors hadn't even left a scratch.

Still on the ground, Elrond hefted a good sized rock and beamed it off of Alarin's head.

Alarin stumbled and fell over with a high pitched squeal.

The male Ainur chuckled a moment then turned his attention to Elrond.

They watched each other.

Elrond expected retaliation, but the other man just continued to size him up.

"Can be a dangerous enemy."

"So can I." Elrond contemplated the unusual situation and was pleased that Alarin had still not gained footing. Elrond thought of the other man's chuckle. "Is that why you do his bidding?"

"That and other reasons." The man nodded toward Alarin, "Not use to…quests outside his chamber."

Elrond found the other man's wording to be strange and guessed it was no doubt because it was not his first language or his second.

Elrond then remembered what Valintria had said before about Alarin giving orders, and decided that he was a foolish leader because he gave orders to do things that he could not do himself. Elrond felt that his leg was finally strong enough to sustain his weight. He rose. "Step away from her."

"Can't. Only thing he wants more than her…that armored vest. Not take kindly handing them over…weaponless Elf."

Both men ignored Alarin as he sputtered and complained about his blood dripping onto his armor. It was obvious that he was not paying them any attention at this point.

"He will not take too kindly to dying either." Elrond knew that was the sound of Thranduil's voice and was relieved he was not the only one awake. 

Sword in hand, Thranduil advanced a step.

The Ainur backed away from Valintria and positioned himself between Alarin and the men. "Lord Alarin."

A pissed off Elvenking and a deadly Elven Lord side by side was something to behold. It was one against two because Alarin did not count himself in the tally. His fussing stopped as Alarin finally noticed his peril.

Elrond moved to the side and picked up his sword with grace and ease of fighting in countless battles. He thrust his sword through the air catching a glint of light on it. "I believe Elvenking Thranduil already ordered you to leave our lands. I suggest you make haste unless you wish to see more of your blood spilled."

"She is mine!" Alarin fumed turning a bright shade of blue.

"She is her own." Elrond stepped forward knowing he could kill Alarin while Thranduil made a quick end of his follower.

Alarin must have read that on his face as he grabbed the other Ainur's arm, and spoke so quickly in his own language that Elrond could not make everything out that he said.

The Ainur reached inside his light armor, and threw a disc on the ground. The Ainur grabbed Alarin's arm and shoved him down causing him to fall into the portal.

He moved to jump after him, but paused first. "Sworn on the life of my lady to follow his orders. Protect him and do his bidding or she dies. Otherwise, slit his throat myself. Saver warm blood flowing over my hands. If you can kill him, do it." He nodded to Elrond then jumped inside the glowing portal, and it closed.

Elrond quickly kneeled beside Valintria. He ignored his body's protests at the pain. "She's cold but breathing." He inspected her wounds seeing that they were still seeping blood. And, he put things together in his mind.

Thranduil turned glancing at the tree line seeing that none of his people had emerged, "We fell from far too high. When I landed, I felt my scull crack open. Bones broke. How are we still alive?"

Elrond spoke slowly, "We were dying. I saved you, and she saved me. I remember her cold hand on my head."

Thranduil turned and watched Elrond chant healing spells over Valintria, "We need to leave this place. Where is the dragon and what do we do about the beast?"

"The what…oh Daree."

"Much happened while we were unconscious." Thranduil spoke then moved close to Daree who was still trapped. "I will release you if you pledge not to try to harm us."

Daree growled in response but nodded as best he could in the restraining dome.

"Very well. I will attempt to listen to your mind. Think of the way to be released."

Elrond glanced over and watched the two predators using mental communication. He took a deep breath and lifted Valintria into his lap and removed her helmet.

Elrond spoke over his shoulder. "How do I get this off of her?"

"One thing at a time. His mind is a fluidity that I have never encountered. He thinks in emotions with a mixture of images." Thranduil held onto the side of his face as feelings washed over him. Thranduil focused the release of the intensity to Elrond who was a master at mental communication.

Elrond gasped at the onslaught. "A little less rage please." He was stunned his voice came out conversationally instead of barking due to the intensity of the pain he felt and the explosion of emotions from the enormous winged panther. "No, we are not going to harm her. Yes, I need to inspect the wounds closer and look for more. I don't give a damn about the vest other than to get it off of her." He saw and felt more of the messages Daree was sending. "No, I am not going to touch her unnecessarily. We forced him to leave did we not?"

At that, Daree settled down and sent exactly how to do what Elrond wanted.

Elrond took one of her hands and gently raised her arm to where the vest attached to the shoulder pieces of her armor. He slid off her glove then touched her fingers to her own blood then pressed it to the connectors in various places in the exact order he was shown. The vest gave, and he slid it off her body. He continued the actions in other areas of her armor till the top half of her body was completely armor free. Elrond glanced at the blood soaked cloth attire she wore then lifted it over her abdomen to inspect the teeth wounds.

Elrond had been in hundreds of battles and seen tens of thousands of butchered bodies, but seeing her internal organs partially spilled out between jagged edges of skin and muscle was almost too much for him.

He spoke ancient words of healing and chanted more recent spells he himself had created. Elrond pulled on the strength of his ring and nature around him. He even took back some of what he gave to Thranduil and infused it into her body. All of existence ceased save the woman he wished made whole.

Thranduil turned when he noticed the loss of some of Elrond's essence that was used to save him. He didn't even know it was there till he felt the loss of it. He ignored Daree and pondered on what Elrond had given to ensure his life. He knew it was a last ditch effort to save someone even at the cost of your own life, and he peered down at the woman Elrond was holding knowing that Elrond would truly be dead without her.

Thranduil glanced around at patches of grass that were now dead. He knew Elrond was draining them and he stepped back knowing that a living body would be a better sores of life then the small blades of grass. He did not think that Elrond would harm him, but he had felt in his mind when he touched it that Elrond was thinking about his wife having been harmed in some horrible way. Thranduil thought it must have been by the Orc that took her long ago and that it is common knowledge that after the abduction and her leaving for the Undying Lands that Elrond's mirth dwindled and that the focus of his life changed from family to duty. Thranduil stopped himself from thinking of it further because he himself knew about the pains of losing a love.

Thranduil's thoughts turned back to the gift that Elrond had just given him…his life. He had always trusted Elrond in battle knowing he would have his back when he truly needed him. Somewhere inside he knew Elrond would give his essence up for his own daughter, but did not think that he himself would have warranted such an act of sacrifice. "Thank you Lord Elrond."

Elrond was too focused to hear the words. Valintria's wounds were much worse than the jagged stab wounds that looked like she had been repeatedly chopped at with a Dwarven axe. Her internal injuries were such that he had no idea how she still drew in breath or how she had continued to fight the dragon when he himself would have been dead twice over from such ruin. He told himself not to even think about how it must have hurt.

Elrond weaved a tapestry of spells and mingled in archaic runes like vines.

Guilt that had turned into a dull familiar ache over hundreds of years came to life and clawed at Elrond, which pushed him farther. Guilt at not being able to save his wife from Orcs. Torture that he could not fully heal her once she was safely home. Frustration and rage that she was attacked by a water serpent on the way to the Undying Lands and was now dead.

Shame. Anguish. Self loathing.

Thranduil watched as tears fell off of Elrond's face and mingled in the spells he was creating. The small drops thinned out and swirled in the wind of the enchantments before they lowered and laced over the runes that were now alive on her skin.

Thranduil had never heard of such a thing and so he continued to keep his distance. Instead of trying to help Elrond, Thranduil worked to free Daree.

A flicker of eyes. An in draw of a deep breath. Elrond ceased his work. "Are you alright?"

Valintria's voice was scratchy, "I don't think so. What? How?"

Daree padded forward now that he was free from the dome, dropped next to her practically laying on Elrond, and nudged her arm.

Elrond continued to chant softly and did not even mind that his leg was now trapped under the winged panther.

Valintria's arm bent slowly, and she stroked Daree on the head as he mentally explained what had happened. "Alright. I understand, but he keeps repeating something and won't explain it. Who was trying to hack my arm off?"

"The imbecile." Elrond used the word she had called Alarin earlier.

"Why?"

"He wanted the vest." Elrond stated.

Valintria raised her eyebrows in question as if she did not believe him.

Elrond shook his head. "He was very open about wanting it…and you."

Valintria closed her eyes. "Alright. I believe you. That man has all the tact of a circus clown on heroin."

Thranduil had no idea what heroin was, but found her words amusing because in the past his Elvenqueen had described to him what a circus clown was.

Elrond appeared puzzled but continued. "What happened after we passed out? Last I saw, you were stabbing a sword into the dragon's eye to get to its brain."

"Yes, and what a nasty job that was. I managed to well, you don't want the details. He died. I collapsed. Daree dragged me over to you, so I could help. I healed you then started to heal Daree when I blacked out." She rubbed at her head looking up.

Elrond saw on her face that she had just noticed she was lying in his lap.

Valintria tried to sit up, but Daree put his paw out holding her down and growled. She gave up and tried to relax as best she could. "Alright fine. I'll wait a few minutes."

Elrond felt Valintria stiffen. "What is it?"

"I remember feeling…yes, I remember the same dark magic that was there when I inspected Kriadan's body after they said he slipped on tea. I felt it a second before I blacked out."

"There was another Ainur with the imbecile." Elrond nodded. "Maybe he was responsible."

"Daree show me." Valintria blinked and viewed Daree's memories. "I don't know him, but it is possible he was involved in my old master's death. So both of us blacked out at the same time and you woke up in the dome. Um…where's the dragon?"

Elrond scrutinized her face, "I thought you teleported it."

"No." Valintria pressed a hand to the side of her face then ran it over her jaw.

Thranduil leaned down. "You are sure it was dead?"

"Yes. Dead as a doornail."

Elrond squinted.

Thranduil knew the saying from his Elvenqueen and did not miss a beat. "Very well. I will check on my people then we will find a way to safely move you. Legolas can inspect the area for what might have happened to the dragon's body. Can you lower the shield over the forest, so I can communicate with my Elvenqueen?"

Valintria tried to speak, but her voice choked out. Her hand waved near her throat.

Daree rose and turned to the side.

Thranduil huffed out in pain at Daree's mental push into his mind then opened a pack on Daree's saddle. He pulled out a bottle and handed it to Elrond. "Daree, you really need to tone down the anger. Your mental assaults are truly vexing at this point."

Daree growled.

"It can't…" Valintria sipped before trying again. "It can't block mental communication. Besides, I sent a spell to deactivate it when I woke up. It's already down."

Thranduil barked, "Then where are they?"

Elrond shook his head. "Perchance when we fell, they set off for your mountain as you ordered."

Thranduil started to walk to the forest then turned back as if confused. "I cannot sense her…not even there!"

Elrond reached out with his mind and sought out Legolas. A burst of sadness assailed him and he pushed through. "Legolas?" Elrond spoke out loud knowing that it strengthened his ability over distances.

He heard Legolas reply in his mind. "You are alive! And my father?"

Elrond spoke. "He is alive as well. Where is the Elvenqueen? Is she unharmed?"

Legolas spoke in his mind knowing Elrond could hear. "She is grief stricken. How is this possible? We retrieved his body. It lies even now in shroud."

Elrond continued. "Of that I do not know, maybe it is Gandalf's doing."

"No, Gandalf left some ancient writings in Rivendell then was going to inspect some library for manuscripts."

"Whatever the reason for the body there, Thranduil is alive here with me. Tell the Elvenqueen of this immediately."

Elrond pulled back from the communication as Thranduil was gripping his arms. "She lives?"

"Yes, try again. Keep trying to talk with her. Grief can sometimes cause a bond to be blocked." Elrond felt Thranduil release him.

Elrond's eyes fixed off into the distance. It was part of the reason he believed he could not communicate with his own wife. But now after all that happened, he reminded himself that was not the case. He could not communicate with her because she was dead and had been these last five hundred years.

Elrond jerked out of his thoughts when he heard Thranduil exclamation of joy. Elrond wanted to be happy for him. He wanted to, but he could not. The familiar void settled over him again.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Elrond blinked at the scratchy feminine voice. He had not noticed that she was looking up seeing all of his emotions on his face. He thought to distract her as he put a familiar smile on his face that had acted as a mask longer than he cared to admit. He was still trying to piece together who was laying dead in shroud and why they thought he was the Elvenking. "Do you travel often to the realm where the Elvenqueen is from?"

Valintria's eyes left his face. She glanced at Daree knowing that she had traveled there more than what was permitted. "Yes."

Valintria sat up and Daree did not stop her this time. "I'm still troubled about the dragon being gone."

Elrond stood and helped her rise. She lost her balance a couple times, but he kept his arm around her. "Are you sure you should be standing?"

"Would you be asking me that if I were a man?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow not understanding where her anger came from, so he answered truthfully. "Yes. I am not fully sure how I managed to put you back together. Almost all of your veins were destroyed, organs butchered, bones splintered. I always thought the Ainur were inherently different from us, but you bleed and break as easily as an Elf. You should be dead."

Valintria watched his face and determined he was telling the truth. "Dead? Dead. The body. Elvenking Thranduil you can't leave."

Thranduil stopped jogging away and turned.

"The body. Ask them if it just looks kind of like you or if it is an exact duplicate. It's important." Valintria watched as he tipped his head to the side communicating with his mind.

"Exactly like me."

Valintria put a hand to her mouth then brushed her long hair out of her face. "You need to strip. Completely naked."

Thranduil stepped closer. "Excuse me?"

Valintria nodded. "Take off every stitch of clothing. Now."

Thranduil shook his head. "I thank you my Lady for killing the dragon and the loan of the armor, but I have already removed your armor. What I wear is my own."

"That's what you think. They must have…"

Thranduil cut her off as he had no intention of hearing her rambling; he wanted to see that his Elvenqueen was alright with his own eyes. He believed Valintria must have a head wound that Elrond had not healed yet. "I go to my Elvenqueen. If you need a man to strip for your entertainment I suggest asking Lord Elrond. He appears more than willing although I do not know why." Thranduil thought Elrond's behavior odd for a man who was already bonded to another woman – showing such attention to the beauty in his arms.

Valintria gasped at the shock and insult.

Elrond shifted as she tried to move away from him. He knew she would fall, so he ignored her movements and held onto her.

Valintria clenched her teeth before speaking. "I'm not asking for a show. I'm telling you to strip because something is on you…"

Thranduil cut her off again. "I am leaving. Elrond see to her head wound."

As Thranduil sprinted away, Valintria yelled after him, "Then your Elvenqueen will be dead before you get there."

Thranduil slid to a stop and turned. Anger and frustration on his face.

Valintria continued. "Alarin must have had a Kata with him. A Kata spells an object. He spells and object then breaks it. He keeps one piece and the other is put on your person. It will make the Kata appear to be a dead duplicate of you. Once all your loved ones are around you saying goodbye, it will strike."

Thranduil was closer now. "What is to be done?"

"Find the object. They put half of the small insignificant item on you or in your pocket. When you see it, you will dismiss it as being unimportant. A part of a leaf, feather, small stone. It actively tries not to be seen and will find a way to fall into something else you own. It's easier to just take everything off."

Thranduil searched his pockets shaking his head and finally just removed everything on him. "Now what?"

"Now tell them to cut off its head. It will be hard for them to do. Once that is done, it will transform. Then go for the legs and arms. That will kill it, and it has to be done in that order otherwise it can transform again and heal the wounds." Valintria looked down at the ground. "I need to sit."

Daree lay down, and she sat sideways on the saddle. Elrond stayed close by her side.

Thranduil paced with his hands behind his back for several minutes then spoke. The Elvenking make a striking sight pacing without attire, but the display was lost on Valintria.

Thranduil growled, "Tauriel, just chop off my head. Follow my order. Think of when I agreed that you should not be pledged to Legolas." Thranduil nodded. "Good."

Elrond smiled knowing that the being was now dead.

Thranduil glanced at his belongings. "Is it safe now?"

Valintria tried not to look at the naked Elvenking. "Yep."

Thranduil inspected his clothing again and found a band of fabric that he did not recognize and had not seen before. He held it up thinking about how his new Elvenqueen told him that his arrogance was his weakness. "I was callous with your warning. I should not have acted as such."

"It's fine. You'll probably find now that it changed back that the cloth you got there is on it somewhere or a match to whatever it's wearing." Valintria tried to smile and failed. "Go be with your queen."

He nodded and left with the speed of a Ring Wraith.

Valintria patted Daree. "Alarin probably had the dragon teleported somewhere in his glen. No matter. When I return, I'll find it. For now, I need somewhere to rest."

Elrond listened and it took a few moments of silence before he realized she was talking to him. "My Lady, Rivendell is not that far from here. I would be honored if you would join me and take haven in my dwelling for a time."

Valintria waved her hand and sang. She opened a portal and pulled out a goblet then drank before putting it back. "This stuff is nasty, but I should be myself by the end of the day."

Elrond instantly wanted to ask her what was in it and how it was created, but he kept his mouth shut.

Valintria moved stiffly so that she was sitting properly on Daree's back. She waved her hand above her hand with a lilt of her voice filling the air. Fragranced water rushed down onto her and Daree almost knocking her to the ground.

Elrond jumped forward and held her in place. Warm water splashed all around them. Elrond held his breath waiting for it to end. He felt her shift and the water stopped. He blinked the water out of his eyes and noticed his hands were gripping her waist. He released her and stepped back.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride since your horse left with Legolas and Nersee is still healing. You can tell me the way once we're in the air and drying."

Elrond slid on behind her trying not to notice the perfection of her form. Once in place, he did not know where to put his hands to hold on for the flight. He found himself instead leaning forward smelling the flowered sent of her long blond hair that shimmered with flickers of purple.

Valintria pulled on the saddle then reached back securing a strap over her leg and Elrond's. She repeated it on the other side then her voice chirped a short melody.

Elrond felt the spell settle over his legs holding him in place so that he would not fall off of the saddle even if they turned upside down. "Interesting." Elrond leaned to the side inspecting their thighs wondering if he could use it on a horse saddle.

Valintria turned, saw his eyes on her leg, and smiled thinking it was a compliment. "Thanks."

Elrond glanced up then down to her leg and back. He opened his mouth to explain himself when Daree launched up into the sky.

Elrond grabbed around her waist and noticed too late that his arms were higher than they should. He felt the bounce of her soft breasts on his arms.

Valintria used one hand to grip his and lowered them down a few inches. "Watch the breasts. Ummm I mean watch where you put your hands." She shook her head knowing that would sound like she was telling him to stare at her breasts as he grabbed them. "I mean just keep them down here." She closed her eyes knowing she had lowered his hands just below her waist because of Daree's flying. "Never mind."

Elrond cleared his throat and inspected the forest far below them. "I believe I understand my Lady Valintria."

"Good."

Elrond tried not to notice that Daree's movements in flight caused Valintria's curvy ass to rub against him. Elrond started to suspect riding along with his legs spelled to hers in the saddle was not such a good idea.

…

…

.

**A/N: **I hope you have enjoyed so far. Maybe less fighting and more romance in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: TH Elrond's Secret**

**Chapter 5: Ride and Rivendell**

**Spoiler Alert: **The Hobbit, LOTR (books, maps and movies)

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, Violence/Gore, Humor, AU (means not all canon)

**Pairing:** Elrond/OC…Hints of Thranduil/Alyssa, Legolas/Tauriel

**Summary:** Ship AU - Elrond has been alone and sad since his wife passed, but now he finds a dragon slaying female Ainur completely fascinating.

**A/N: ** This is the same AU realm as "TH Elvenking's Visitors". After watching Elrond in the last Hobbit movie, I could not help but continue this story. I loved the way he marched forward when Galadriel said she was not alone. Ohhhh myyy! Thanks for the reviews and messages. They help me write.

…..

….

…

Elrond grit his teeth when Daree flew over a tree covered ridge. Valintria's body had slid back in the saddle and was pressed against him. He was teetering on the edge of his control over his reaction to her.

"Which way?" Valintria had asked the question a couple times and he still did not answer. "Hey, something wrong?" She twisted as best she could and became alarmed by the seriousness of his face and the set of his jaw. She kicked a foot against Daree knowing it was an order to land.

Daree banked to the right headed for a large bolder.

Elrond closed his eyes as her soft as silk hair, which was mostly dried now, flowed into his face and ran along his neck. His lips parted as he gasped for air only to find that the lack of sight and breathing in deeper made all the much more wonderful experience and therefore a torment.

Elrond pictured himself giving in to gentle assault of her hair and moving it aside so he could run his lips on her neck. A heated kiss against her pulse. Her hair sliding like silk in his hands. He wanted to remove her clothing. The perfection of her skin after she was healed still begged his hands to touch and explore.

After what Alarin said to her, Elrond wondered how long it had been since she was with a man. Jealousy traced along his mind as he knew he wanted to have been the man who last embraced her and the next as well. He wanted to watch her face in rapture as he pleasured her. He wished to thrill her body to life. He needed to remove the sadness he saw in her earlier when she watched Elvenking and Elvenqueen's banter. Unbidden, his hand reached up about to secure her hair out of his way as he pictured taking her even as they rode the winged panther.

Logic broke through his thoughts. They would arrive in Rivendell and his sons would know they were together. He would be forced to tell them that their mother has been dead these long five hundred years. Due to their special connection as twins, their mourning would most likely drive them crazy and result in their death as it had with countless Elvin twins. Elrond pictured both his son's laying in the dirt covered in blood and all because he was having a problem with a beautiful woman's ass rubbing against him.

Elrond jerked his hand away from her hair. He then unstrapped both their legs at the same time being sure after to keep his traitorous hands out to the side. "Release me." He blinked at his use of words that could mean two completely different things. The hardened length in his pants begged to differ in that there was only one meaning it wanted. "This needs to stop."

Valintria believed the this he was talking of was Daree, so she removed the spell that held him to the saddle having no idea why he was in such a hurry.

Elrond threw himself off of Daree and flipped in midair to land on the jagged bolder. He paced to the other end of it and stared out at the trees trying to gain control of himself again. His heart raced filled with fear of the inevitable future and desire for the woman he could not have. He never thought he would find himself in this predicament. He never knew his heart could flicker to life again. Depression and loneliness is a constant pressing down of despair he was use to, but this new life springing forward in him was bringing the most urgent agony. _Yes, life brings pain._

Valintria let out a low moan as Daree touched down and her mostly healed body jarred. "What's going on?" She dismounted and stood a few feet behind Elrond. "Did the flying hurt you or do you have some kind of internal injury?"

Elrond spoke the truth, "Yes to both." It was not the panther's jerking during flight that hurt him, but the holding onto someone he knew he could not have. It was not organ injuries from falling off the dragon that ripped him apart, but the understanding that his desire to not be alone could kill two of his children. He thought himself too old for this kind of torture and angst. He thought his many thousands of years would keep him safe. He was wrong.

"Maybe you should rest."

"No. I will be alright. I always am." Elrond's voice sounded sad even to him. A thought flickered trying to feed hope. "Are there any Elves living with your kind like they did sometimes in the First Age?"

Valintria stepped sideways trying to see his face as she needed to understand why his voice held such despair, "No."

Elrond nodded a couple times and his shoulders relaxed. The trees in the near distance swayed lightly in wind causing him to picture the vastness of the sea with waves that flowed unending. Elrond pictured his wife's frail body caught in the massive jaws of a serpent in a similar way that Valintria had been. Yes, his wife was dead and he knew that it was something that he already knew, but this seemed to confirm it making it as if her death was recent. He had hidden his grieving as to save his sons and he would sacrifice again to keep them safe.

Elrond's mouth parted at a sudden expulsion of air that seemed to shake his entire body with the emotions that flooded out. He sat on his heals ignoring his body's protest at the pain. He pictured Celebrían's face when they first met as children then as she was when she held Arwen in her arms for the first time. To him, her radiance glowed brighter than the sun and always warmed his heart with love and mirth. He had always heard stories of pure Elven love, but all that paled to what he had with her.

Now upon a lifeless rock, an image pushed into Elrond's mind – her butchered and drowned body floating alone in the sea being eaten by fish. Elrond covered his face knowing that it was not some imagination, but he was seeing what truly happened to her. Elrond pressed his hands harder feeling his warm tears drip off of them.

Time passed, and he felt his emotions lessen as exhaustion took over. He sat down more securely on the bolder and let his legs hang over the side. He cared not about his appearance and let the fractured strands of hope fade away revealing the void in his heart.

A voice entered his mind, and he knew it was Lady Galadriel, "I have known and so have you if you truly peer inside. It was long ago. Do not let your heart be troubled with grief and guilt. You did all that could have been done. Now rest."

Elrond felt her words absorb, and he lay back on the bolder letting her magic calm his heart and mind into sleep.

Valintria watched Elrond's turmoil then felt power just before he lay back in slumber. She sat next to his sleeping body and glanced at the trees wondering if he had been remembering a battle where his people lost their lives. She guessed that was why he had asked her that question.

"Daree this is too out in the open, and I think he's hurt worse than I am. Can we borrow your wings?"

Daree sat next to them and fanned his wings a few times. Valintria sang at them in a steady sound of conjuring so that the edges of the bolder lifted around them encircling them with a thin shell. Daree lowered his wings seeing that they were safely inside and knowing that unless closely inspected that no one would know it was camouflage magic.

Daree growled out and sent images to Valintria of killing small pray and warm blood dripping from his teeth.

Her voice answered back, "Yes, go eat. I'll put a healing spell on us that feeds on the darkness inside here. We'll be fine."

Valintria cast a healing spell and tried to relax next to Lord Elrond. She tried and failed several times before she fully gave into to it.

Valintria woke feeling warmth under her head. In the darkness and in half sleep, she patted one hand down to feel she was practically wrapped around someone. She lifted her head off of a shoulder only to feel the arm snake around her pulling her closer.

Valintria remembered how Elrond had been watching her leg earlier when they first took flight and how he said he found her legs of interest. She smiled feeling both of his arms encircle her then his breathing even out as he fell back into sleep. It was the first time in a long while since a man showed her favor, and she decided she would just go with it. After all, he wasn't one of her kind, so he would not know all the reasons why she would not make a suitable mate; Alarin had not the chance to ruin this for her by telling him the long list.

Valintria leaned closer and ran her lips along his neck, over his jaw, and pressed her body more firmly against his as her mouth found his lips. She wanted to kiss away the sorrow she heard in his voice earlier. She desired to explore him and not just his body but who he is as a person. She felt the void in her own soul flicker with something besides loneliness as the thrill of finding someone for herself became a reality. She had seen countless others lost in love, and now she felt the depressive weight lifting off of her because she might have found hers.

Elrond dreamt of his lost wife wrapping her arms around him. She whispered that she was alright and that he needed to let her go. She kissed him lightly again as he thought of how much their daughter looked like her, but for her hair color. She was a constant reminder of his loss. He knew it was a dream, but was thankful all the same. He reached out pulling her closer to him and relaxed again letting his heart say goodbye.

Elrond felt things shift, and he was no longer in his bedchamber within a dream, but in darkness with a woman pressed to him. He breathed in the scent and knew she was not his lost love and that this was no dream.

Soft lips pressed to his as the faint sound of a woman's voice moaning reached his lips. He could not see in the darkness, but he knew who it was. His hands slid to her waist to grind her against his hardness that was more than interested in participating.

Elrond thought about his sons; instead of pulling her harder against him, he gripped her waist and slid her off to the side. "What are you doing?"

Valintria chirped releasing the spell around them. "I…you. You were upset. You laid down out here in the open and went to sleep, so I put a camouflage shell around us to look like the rock. I…I…" She watched him clench is jaw and peer around at the trees.

Elrond focused back on her, "No one saw us…touching?"

Valintria watched the seriousness of his eyes; it was as if the fate of the world rested in what answer she was going to give. She shook her no.

Elrond told himself that he needed to calm down. There was no way that his son's birds that update them on the forest could have seen the kiss and her climbing on top of him. He paused for a moment in his thoughts and remembered the feel of her. He shook his head no then took a deep breath and let it out determined that he would avoid touching her to be sure that something else like that would not happen. He felt relieved and saddened at the same time.

Valintria watched his relief that no one had seen her kissing him. He acted like it would have been the equivalent of someone catching him conspiring with a dark lord. The slight hit home and suddenly she could feel every place in her body that was not fully healed. Her mental and physical pain intertwined turning to anger. "Wow. You dodged that bullet."

Elrond had no idea what she meant or what a bullet was. "I beg your pardon."

"You know what? If you grab a woman, you shouldn't be surprised when she kisses you back. There. I said it." Valintria glanced around for Daree. She wanted to leave.

"Grabbed you? Grabbed you." Elrond thought about how when they took flight that his hands gripped too high on her body. "We already talked of this. You told me to watch my hands and I did. That was an accident. I cannot help the way the panther flies or how you kept scooting around in the saddle."

"What? I'm not talking about that." Valintria faced him then remembering that she took her armor off. She glanced down at her body seeing to her dismay that her large nipples were obviously hardened.

Elrond inspected her attire believing it to be underclothing and that if he was forced to stare at her any longer that he was going to do something he would regret. His mind offered like running his hands over her, tracing his mouth on the hard peaks of her breast, or removing what little fabric covered her. "Mayhap you should put on some clothing."

"This is clothing where I'm from. And you wear so many layers. I'm surprised you can walk at all." She snarked back.

"You said I grabbed you and it was not when my hands…" Elrond's eyes flicked down to the subject he was about to mention, so he skipped that word and used every ounce of strength to avert his eyes back to hers. "Then what are you speaking of?" He was proud his voice no longer sounded angry.

"When we were lying down, you pulled me to you."

"I most certainly did not."

"You did. That was why I was practically on top of you to start with, and before that you said my legs were interesting." Valintria stepped closer to him.

"My Lady, I was referring to the spell that held us to the saddle and as for moving you to me, I have no memory of that."

"Are you claiming you were asleep?" She folded her arms choosing to overlook what he said about the spell because it pricked her pride.

Elrond held his breath while watching her green eyes that lightened as if she would transform then returned to their usual color. He thought about his dream and whispered, "There was a dream."

Valintria's anger subsided as she watched his eyes glaze over while he peered off into the distance. Her eyes glanced at the trees then back to him. She told herself to stop being angry and that more had to be going on that she didn't understand. "What was the dream about?"

"My wife."

**A/N: **I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I missed writing it.


End file.
